Separated from you
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Matt hat etwas auf seinem Herzen, was er anscheinend nicht schafft selber zu überwältigen. Tai macht sich Sorgen, als er Matt plötzlich in seinem jetzigen Zustand antrifft...
1. When you reach the bottom it's now or ne

Hier ist meine neuste "Errungenschaft"! Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Warning: Depri, Dark und Yaoi  
  
Paaring: Taito  
  
Anmerkung: Matt und Tai sind hier beide 20.... joah   
  
Much fun... TBG  
  
Separated from you  
  
°Prolog°  
  
Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren sitzt auf einem Fenstersims. Draußen ist es dunkel und Regen prasselt auf die Straßen hinunter. Der junge Mann rührt sich nicht, hat seine Arme krampfhaft um seine angewinkelten Beine geschlungen und seinen Kopf in den Schoß gelegt. Ein Zittern geht durch den Körper des jungen und leises Schluchzen ist zu vernehmen. Leise Worte sind zu hören, die zuerst undeutlich, doch dann klarer werden. "Wieso... wieso habe ich mich gerade-gerade in dich ver-verliebt...?"  
  
°Prolog End°  
  
-Matts Pov-  
  
Tausende Gedanken rasen durch mein Kopf, bringen ihn zum schmerzen. Mit jedem Schluchzer zittert mein Körper erneut auf, will nicht aufhören sich zu beruhigen so wie ich. Langsam erhebe ich meinen Kopf, spüre sofort die Schmerzen in meinen Nacken und ein leises Stöhnen entweicht meiner trockenen Kehle. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster, hinaus auf die Straße, welche wie ausgestorben scheint. Leise vernehme ich das Prasseln des Regens gegen mein Fenster. Mein Blick wandert durch mein Zimmer, sucht nach etwas, wird auch fündig. Die Uhr zeigt 2:10 Uhr an. Ganz vorsichtig befreie ich mich aus meiner Position und stelle meine Füße auf den Boden. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt und will nicht aufhören. Vorsichtig streiche ich mir über meine nassen Augen und beseitige somit die Spuren meiner Tränen. Schwankend laufe ich durch mein dunkles Zimmer, halte mich an jeder Gelegenheit fest um meinen Körper, meinen Beinen nicht die Chance zu geben nachzugeben. Langsam öffne ich meine Schlafzimmertür und laufe  
  
in  
  
den Flur. Ich ziehe mir eine Jacke über, schlüpfe schnell in meine Schuhe und verlasse meine Wohnung.  
  
Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, laufe ich auf den Straßen Tokyos durch den Regen. Ohne Ziel und ohne jegliches Wissen wohin ich laufe. Ich laufe an geschlossenen Geschäften vorbei, an Kneipen und dunklen Gassen. Doch vor einer Kneipe mache ich halt. Das Reklameschild blinkt grell und in vielen bunten Farben. Ich öffne die Tür und sofort kommt mir eine Hitzewelle mit einem Alkohol Geruch entgegen, was mich aber nicht sonderlich stört. Im inneren der Kneipe, lasse ich mich schwach und erschöpft auf einem Hocker an der Bar nieder. "Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" höre ich plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme sagen und zucke erschrocken zusammen. Ich schaue auf und sehe den Barkeeper vor mir stehen. "Ein Wodka." Sage ich mit leiser und gebrechlicher Stimme ohne auch nur darüber nach zu denken, was ich gerade bestellt habe. Kurze Zeit später stellt der Barkeeper ein Glas vor mich, welches ich in einem Zug austrinke. Ich erhebe meine Hand leicht und gebe dem Barkeeper somit zu verstehen, dass er mir  
  
das Glas wieder auffüllen soll. Er kommt mit einer Wodkaflasche zu mir und füllt mein Glas auf, welches nicht sehr lange voll bleibt. Es muss mittlerweile eine Lange Zeit vergangen sein, denn ich spüre wie der Alkohol meine Sinne langsam aber sicher vernebelt. Ich schaue auf meine Uhr die sich an meinem Handgelenk befindet und kann das Zifferblatt kaum erkennen. Es ist 3:36 Uhr. Anscheinend sitze ich doch tatsächlich schon 1 ½ Stunden hier. Ich winke den Barkeeper zu mir und fische schwankend mein Portmonain aus meiner Jackentasche. Nachdem ich gezahlt habe, stehe ich auf und muss mich sogleich wieder setzen. Alles um mich herum hat sich plötzlich angefangen sich zu drehen. Scharf ziehe ich die Luft ein und starte einen erneuten Versuch. Stark schwankend begebe ich mich zum Ausgang. "Soll ich ihnen ein Taxi rufen?" höre ich den Barkeeper rufen, doch ich schüttel meinen Kopf und hebe noch zum Abschied meine Hand. Als ich draußen von der kühlen frischen Nachtluft umgeben werde, geht es  
  
mir  
  
irgendwie schon ein wenig besser, was natürlich nichts anderes als Einbildung ist. 


	2. I'm walking away to find a better non

So, hier is nun der 2. Teil von meiner Fic und ich hoffe, diese gefällt euch! Na ja, ich bitte nicht auf Rechtschreibfehler oder anderes zu achten. So was kommt nämlich dabei raus, wenn man um halb 6 uhr morgens nicht schlafen kann und auf die Idee kommt an ner Fiction weiter zu schreiben. -.-'  
  
Have fun!  
  
Baba, TNG  
  
Es hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu regen und langsam setze ich mich in Bewegung und laufe ziellos durch die Straßen. Wohin ich laufe, weiß ich nicht, denn ich folge weder meinem Gefühl, weder Gedanken. Mein Körper läuft ohne, dass ich etwas mache. Wie eine Maschine, über die man keine Kontrolle mehr hat. Mein Blick wandert durch die Gebäude, die um mich herum stehen und den Regen nehme ich nicht wirklich wahr. Langsam werden die Gebäude weniger und ich komme im Park an. Jetzt realisiere ich langsam wo ich bin. Ich mache halt und schaue an dem Gebäude hoch, vor welchem ich stehe. Allzu bekannt ist dieses Gebäude. Ich öffne die Tür und steige in den Aufzug und drücke den Knopf des dritten Stockwerks. Seufzend lehne ich mich an die kalten Wände und atme tief durch. Schwankend halte ich mich am Geländer fest. Der Aufzug bleibt stehen und die Türen gehen auf. Langsam steige ich auf und laufe auf eine Tür zu und bleibe vor dieser stehen. Was machte ich hier? Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise wollte ich hier sein, doch wiederum wollte ich es nicht. Erschöpft lehne ich mich an den Türrahmen und meine Hand wandert fast automatisch auf die Klingel zu. Von innen höre ich das Geräusch der Klingel durch die Tür und ich schließe meine Augen. Mein Herz raste und mein Atem ging stoßweise. Ich vernahm Geräusche aus der Wohnung und ich hatte das Gefühl, das mein Herz meinen Brustkorb zersprengen würde. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und spüre seine Blicke auf meinem Körper. "Matt? Was machst du hier und das um diese Zeit?" höre ich ihn sagen. Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen und schaue in seine. "T- tai..." flüstere ich heiser und spüre wie mir schwarz vor Augen wird.  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen und schließe sie sogleich wieder. Blendend strahle mir die Sonne ins Gesicht und ich hatte schützend eine Hand vor meine Augen um erneut diese zu öffnen. Als mir dies gelungen war, sah ich mich um. Wo befand ich mich? Forschend wandern meine Blicke durch den fremden Raum und langsam kommen meine Erinnerungen wieder. Ich war bei Tai, dessen war ich mir sehr sicher. Ich vernahm ein Geräusch und blickte dort hin, woher ich es kam. Tai kam durch die Tür in das Zimmer und kam zu mir ans Bett. Keiner sagt etwas. Schweigend schauen wir uns eine ganze Weile an, bis plötzlich Tai die Stille durchbricht. "Matt, wieso..." höre ich ihn flüstern und ich verspüre einen Stich in meinem Herzen. "E-es tut mir leid, Tai." Sagte ich mit zitternder und zerbrechlicher Stimme. Ich spüre wie heiße Tränen sich in meinen Augen sammeln und ich versuche diese zu unterdrücken. Nein, ich konnte und durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht vor ihm. "Was ist passiert, Matt? Mitten in der Nacht, um genau zu sein um 4 Uhr morgens, stehst du total betrunken und durchnässt vor meiner Haustür und brichst zusammen." Sagt Tai und schaut mir aufdringlich in die Augen. In seinen Schokobraunen Augen erkenne ich tausend von Fragen. Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen ist unerträglich. Seine Nähe macht mich verrückt. Wieso gerade du Tai? Schießt es mir durch den Kopf und ich schließe meine Augen. "Bitte rede mit mir, Yama..." flüstert Tai plötzlich und ich vernehme ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme. "I-ich... es tut mir so leid Tai..." ist das einzige was ich sagen kann. Für meine Feigheit würde ich mich am liebsten Ohrfeigen, doch ich konnte ihm doch nicht einfach so die Wahrheit sagen. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte, wie ich ihm die Situation erklären sollte. Plötzlich spürte ich Tai's warme Hand auf der meinen und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl durchflutet meinen Körper. "Tai..." flüstere ich leise und ein kleines Lächeln zeichnet sich auf meinen Lippen ab. "Was ist los mit dir Yama? Du bist in der letzten Zeit so komisch und abweisend gegenüber mir. Bitte sag mir was mit dir los ist?" höre ich Tai flüstern und ich schlucke schwer. Sollte ich ihm etwa die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Er hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was los ist, doch ich traue mich nicht. Mal wieder bin ich feige, wie ich es immer bin und bleiben werde. "Tai ich- ... ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Es tut mir leid." Flüstere ich heiser und wende mein Gesicht von ihm ab.  
  
Ahhh bitte hasst mich jetzt nicht für diesen grottenschlechte Teil... Morddrohungen oder anderes, bitte Reviewe -.-"  
  
Baba, TBG 


End file.
